1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector shield wire connection structure which is capable of connecting the terminal shield portion of a shield wire to a connector shield portion simply and positively simultaneously when a shield cover of a connector housing is mounted or by means of the pushing operation of a pair of conductive contact elements.
2. Related Art
FIG. 12 shows a conventional connector shield wire connection structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho No. 63-12174.
In the conventional structure, upper and lower shield metal covers 42, 43 are disposed on a connector main body 41 to thereby cover wires 44 provided within the connector main body 41, and the base portions 45, 46 of the two shield metal covers 42, 43 are contacted with the terminal shield portion 48 of a shield wire 47 and are also fastened and connected together with screws 49.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, since the upper and lower shield metal covers 42, 43 are connected to each other with the screws 49 for contact with the terminal shield portion 48 of the shield wire 47, if the screws 49 are loosened, then contact resistance is increased to get the two metal covers 42, 43 into imperfect conduction, which in turn worsens the shielding performance of the structure. Also, the conventional structure requires a large man-hour.